It Can Only Be Friendship
by Tang Si Ming-Yue
Summary: Happy Kasplangy Week! It's been a whole year since kasplosion and I first met! Join us in celebrating the week and read our oneshots of what can only be described as 'insanity'.
1. Day 1: Pineapples

A/N: Kasplangy Week is here!! XD I'm so excited! It's been a whole year since kasplosion and I met, and so in honor of that, we are writing stories for all you guys to read… about Avatar! …And us! :D YAY! And so, here we go!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender –

Sokka: Pfft. DUH.

Me: -glare-

Summary: Today's chapter is about me and kasplosion entering the Avatar universe. Craziness will most likely ensue. :D

Day 1

DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DOOOOONG!

"Jeez, I'm coming already!" Tangy yelled through the house. Climbing over the ginormous mess that was her living room, she reached the door and unlocked it, swinging it open to find…

"Kasplosion! Man, I was wondering when you'd get here!"

Kasplosion wiped her forehead. "Sorry, Tangy!" she said. "I got lost. I took a left instead of a right and I ended up in Albuquerque!" She shook her head and stepped inside.

"Sounds rough, bud. You want a snack or something?" Tangy asked, upset for her weary friend.

"Pineapple sounds fabulous!" Kasplosion exclaimed, jumping up and down in excitement. Her recovery seemed immediate.

Once a bowl of pineapple was brought from the fridge, Kasplosion immediately began to chow down.

"So what should we do today?" she asked.

Tangy thought for a while, stroking her chin rather comically. A light bulb suddenly appeared above her head. "Wanna watch Avatar?!"

"DUHness!!" Kasplosion shouted, and the two friends ran to Tangy's room to grab every Avatar DVD on the rack.

"So how should we do this? Should we start at season 1 and work our way through season three, watch our favorite episodes, or watch our least favorite episodes while criticizing all the little details?"

"Hm… let's watch our favorites. We criticized yesterday."

Tangy popped out a DVD while Kasplosion continued to eat her pineapple. "Y'know," the latter said, "I've always wondered what would happen if we went to the Avatar universe…"

"Me, too!" Tangy yelled. "I mean, wouldn't it be weird if, I don't know, the second this DVD loaded in the DVD player, we were both sucked into the Avatar universe and it just HAPPENED to be on the day they're going to go invade the Fire Nation on the Day of Black Sun?!"

It was at this moment that the DVD loaded and both girls were transported into the world of Avatar to the Day of Black Sun.

"Whoa… what a koinckydink, huh?" Tangy thought out loud.

"Tell me about it!" Kasplosion answered. "This is almost as cool as yesterday when we ate ice cream RIGHT OUT OF THE TUB!!"

"YEAH, I KNOW! THAT WAS SO AWESOME!!" Both girls squealed.

"Hey, look!" Kasplosion said, pointing to the north. "It's Aang and the gang!"

Tangy gasped. "No way! …but you DO mean the Boomerang Squad, right?"

"Of course! Or the Fearsome Foursome…"

"Or Team Avatar!!" Tangy and Kasplosion both exclaimed at once.

"Man, this is awesome…" Tangy sighed.

"Now all we need to do is accomplish everything else on our wish list!" Kasplosion happily said.

"Right!" Tangy said, remembering the list. "…What else do we have on there?"

Kasplosion pulled out a list from seemingly nowhere. "Well, let's see… we have to take over Avatar studios… become superhero fruits… find our way onto the news for breaking a rather random world record… find a way to get into the Gallagher Girls books and become a Gallagher Girl ourselves… and learn how to speak in cool accents!"

"Well," Tangy said, suddenly speaking in a British accent, "you may mark off that last one, for I, for one, can speak old English. And you, good lady?"

"Right-o, mate!" Kasplosion said in an Australian accent. "I can speak Australian real good, eh?"

"Oh, indubitably, ol' chap! Pip pip, cheerio and all that jazz!"

At this time, Aang and his friends, along with the invasion force, happened upon the two girls speaking in the foreign accents.

"Er… who are you?" asked Aang, his brow raised in curiosity.

Tangy and Kasplosion suddenly stopped their chatter and turned to the monk behind them. They gasped.

"YOU'RE AANG!!" they both yelled.

Aang flinched. Sokka rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me you're fan girls…" the warrior muttered.

"We could be classified as so," said Tangy, "but we're more Avatards than anything."

"YAY AVATARDS!!" Kasplosion shouted, punching the air.

"…And Avatards are…?" Toph said impatiently.

"OMA, IT'S TOPH!" Kasplosion yelled. "Ooh, and she's being impatient! Do it again, do it again!"

"Do what again, freak?!"

"YAY! That's so AMAZING!" Kasplosion sighed. "My life is complete."

"But what about our list?" Tangy gasped.

"OOH, forgot about that! Man, guess my life is back to being non-complete…ed...ed…"

Kasplosion looked at Tangy who only shrugged, a puzzled look on her face.

"Um…" Katara coughed. "Incomplete?"

"THAT'S the word!" Kasplosion said as Tangy nodded rapidly.

"You guys look weird," Sokka said bluntly.

"That's because we're not FROM here…" Tangy said ominously in a rather deep voice.

Aang looked confused. "Then where ARE you from?"

Tangy and Kasplosion shared a look.

"You might want to sit down."

"This could get VERY long…"

oOoOo

"And so, I just kept brushing and brushing and eventually, the tangle came out. Though, that did NOTHING for the rash. So the next day, on my 7th birthday-"

"Can you skip the life story and just tell us where you're from and how you know us?!"

"Riiiiiight…"

"Wait, this was insignificant? I thought this would be rather crucial to the story…"

oOoOo

"And here we are now!"

"You're from a whole other universe?!" Katara shouted, shocked.

Aang sighed dreamily. "You're so beautiful when you look confused…"

"What was that, Aang?"

"Huh? Did I say something? I didn't say anthing!"

Kasplosion and Tangy burst into giggles.

"Why can't they show anything that obvious on the show?"

"Seriously! Then maybe people wouldn't get so confused about this shipper stuff…"

"Well, since you're stuck here, you guys wanna come with us to kill the Fire Lord and save the world?" Aang asked.

"Well, I have nothing better to do," said Kasplosion.

"Samesies," said Tangy.

"Samesies?"

"It's an us thing. You wouldn't understand."

"Well, I guess we should go…" Sokka said.

"Whatever," said Toph.

"WAIT!!" Kasplosion exclaimed.

"What is it? Do you see Fire Nation anywhere?!" Sokka panicked.

"NO!" she shouted. "But I just realized… what happened to my pineapple?!"

oOoOo

"You guys just wait in the submarine here while we go fight people, kay?" Toph said.

"Gotcha!" Tangy said.

"Into the sub we go!" Kasplosion said.

"Huzzah!!" Tangy said once more before jumping into the sub, Kasplosion following quickly after.

The two buddies sat in silence before Kasplosion gasped dramatically.

"OMA! Do you know what is going on RIGHT ABOVE US?!"

"…Fighting?"

"Aang is gonna kiss Katara!!"

Tangy gasped dramatically much like Kasplosion had.

"Let's spy on them!!"

"Yeah!!"

They climbed the ladder and peered through a gap where they could just see what was going on in front of them. Aang and Katara were hugging tightly. They began to talk…

"Did this take THIS long in the episode?" Tangy said, bored.

"It sure doesn't feel like it," Kasplosion answered.

"KISS HER!!" Tangy shouted as loudly as she could. "KISS HER!!"

Kasplosion soon began to shout with her. "KISS HER! KISS HER, NOW! KISS HHEEERRRR!!"

Aang turned and glared at the two girls under the sub hatch as Katara blushed a deep red. Aang just opened his glider and flew away.

"GASP!" Kasplosion shouted. "AANG DIDN'T KISS KATARA?!"

"WHAT HAVE WE DONE?!"

"Tangy, we have to get out of here!" Kasplosion said.

"Agreed! We have to get home to where stuff makes sense!"

"How do we get home though?" Kasplosion wondered.

"Dunno…" said Tangy.

"Hey, wouldn't it be cool if we just clapped our hands twice and then we were home?"

The two looked at each other before both clapping their hands twice simultaneously.

oOoOo

"GET THE EPISODE! WE HAVE TO MAKE SURE EVERYTHING IS RIGHT!"

"RIGHT-O! GOT IT!"

The DVD was popped in the player and watched until the kissing scene was reached. There was a moment's silence as Kasplosion and Tangy sat on the edge of their seats waiting…

"THEY KISSED! SPIRITS, THEY KISSED!"

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!!"

They both sighed in content, sliding down in their seats.

"…Got any pineapple?"

A/N: I'm typing this late at night and I'm tired, so I hope this is good! I'm too tired to make it any longer… Well, I hope you guys liked this! ESPECIALLY KASPLOSION!! :D Hopefully, I'll be able to type some more of these chapters over the weekend so I can post them on time… that is, if I can finish my bug project in time… I hate bugs… ew…

:)!!HAPPY KASPLANGY WEEK!!(:

Tangy :D


	2. Day 2: Spies

A/N: Day 2 of Kasplangy Week! XD Huzzah!! Sigh, I'm so happy to have met you kasplosion… btw, I hope you like your codename! I wasn't sure what to do there…

Disclaimer: Hey kasplosion, why don't you do the disclaimer this time?

Kasplosion: YAY! XDD Tangy does not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its contents.

Me: See, Sokka? THAT'S how you do it!

Sokka: Yeah, whatever…

Summary: Today, on Day 2 of Kasplangy Week, Kasplosion and I will attempt to TAKE OVER AVATAR STUDIOS!! MWAHAHAHA!! …But please don't think we're gonna really take over Avatar…

Day 2

"So Kasplosion, what should we do today?" Tangy asked her bestest friend.

"Hmm…" Kasplosion hummed. "Maybe we should work on our list?"

"Good idea! Let's work on it!" Tangy pulled out their wish list from seemingly nowhere and read out loud. "Well, we already got transported to the Avatar Universe… we know how to speak in cool accents… you wanna take over Avatar studios today?"

"Yeah, sounds good! Maybe we can meet Mike and Bryan while we're there!" Kasplosion said excitedly.

"Do you think they'll be very happy we're taking over their production?" Tangy asked.

"Hm, maybe. I mean, who knows? They might be overworked and be overjoyed to give us their studio!"

Tangy gave Kasplosion a look. It suddenly disappeared and she said, "Yeah, maybe!" with a big grin on her face.

"Before we can go," said Kasplosion, "we have to get our spy equipment!"

Tangy gasped. "We have spy equipment?!"

"Well, duh!" Kasplosion said, rolling her eyes.

"…do we have cool suits?"

"Why wouldn't we?"

"I am SO in!"

oOoOo

Two girls stood on top of a Nickelodeon Studios building, dressed in black jumpsuit-type things with devices strapped to their belts.

"Are you ready, Kasplosion?"

"Mm, not really," Kasplosion answered. "We need codenames before we go in there."

"Ooh, good call. Um, I'll be Macadamia-"

"Cuz you're nutty?"

"Yup! And you can be… Cheese Puff!"

"Cheese puff?"

"I don't know, maybe."

"…okay!"

"Alright," Tangy said, pulling out a grappling hook. "So the plan is we lower ourselves down, all the while being VERY quiet, we sneak into the main production room, replace Mike and Bryan's name with our own, and BODDABING! We're the creators of Avatar!"

"Sounds like a plan!" said Kasplosion. Her voice suddenly became low in an attempt at being man-like. "Let's do this."

"Right-o!" Tangy hooked the hook (how funny is that?) to a random brick and dropped the rope down the vent hole below them. Standing right up, she said, "After you."

"Why, thank you!" Kasplosion grabbed the rope and shimmied down it until she reached the ground of the studio.

"Come on down, Macadamia!" she shouted up to Tangy.

"Um…" Tangy muttered. "We have a problem, Cheese Puff."

"What is it? Do you see anyone walking by?"

"I can't climb ropes!"

"Well, just jump and I'll catch you!"

"But I might rip this awesome spy suit!"

Kasplosion thought. "Well, maybe you should just TRY to climb the rope."

"Well, I guess I could do that…" Tangy said. She grabbed the rope while slowly lowering herself inch by inch…

"You're doing great, Macadamia!"

"Thanks, Cheese Puff! But my hands are getting kind of tired, so it feels like I'm about to-"

Tangy's hands slipped and she fell to the ground while she screamed.

"Macadamia! Macadamia, it's okay, you only fell 2 feet!"

Tangy stopped her screaming. "Really? It fell like so much more…"

"Hey about our codenames… can we shorten yours? Like, to Mac?"

"Yeah, it IS a tad long…"

"Anyways," said Kasplosion, "let's go this way."

The two friends crept down the silent, dark hallway on tiptoes in their cool, black suit things.

"…Do you have any idea where we're going?"

"None at all."

They continued to creep until they noticed a desk that had a sign that read 'Mike DiMartino'.

"OMA, it's Mike's desk!" Tangy shouted in a whisper.

"GASP!" Kasplosion gasped. "Look! He drew a picture of the gang all together in front of Appa!"

"AAWWW!!" the two cooed at the same time.

"Lookit, lookit! Aang and Katara are holding hands!" Tangy squealed.

"This must be after season 3, then…" Kasplosion thought aloud.

"Appa's so cute, isn't he?"

"Ooh, I know! And so is Momo!"

"I think I like Appa better, though…"

"GASP AGAIN!" Kasplosion gasped again. "Suki and Sokka are hugging each other! She must die…"

"Now, Cheese Puff, let's not get carried away… don't do anything drastic… think of the adorableness of the picture!" Tangy said as she tugged on Kasplosion's arm in an attempt to calm her.

"I don't care how cute it is! This picture is going DOWN!!"

Kasplosion was about to pounce, but Tangy pulled her back.

"No! Look, see how Sokka's eyes are kind of glancing over at Toph?"

Kasplosion looked and Sokka was, indeed, looking at the casual-looking Toph while hugging Suki.

"OMA, I KNEW IT!!" Kasplosion yelled.

"Keep it down! We're undercover, remember?"

"Riiiiiight…" Kasplosion sighed. "I guess we should keep going this way…"

Kasplosion began to walk away. Tangy lagged behind for just a second though, slipping the picture into her sleeve before following.

They walked in sneaky silence before Tangy said, "Hey! That door says 'Main Production'!"

"YAY! We found it!" Kasplosion jumped for joy.

They creaked the door open, but stopped in their tracks when they saw the two and only creators of Avatar.

"Um… hello?" Bryan asked more than said.

"Who are you?" Mike asked.

Tangy and Kasplosion just stood in shock, mouths wide open.

"You know, we could call security at any moment-"

"WE'RE NOT TRYING TO TAKE OVER AVATAR STUDIOS!!" Tangy yelled in a panicked frenzy.

"No, not at all! We were…" Kasplosion searched for a lie. "We were just trying to meet you guys! We're your biggest fans, after all!"

"Yeeeaaahhhh, that's it!" Tangy quickly agreed.

"Well, I guess that's believable…" Bryan muttered.

"I mean," said Mike, "we ARE pretty awesome."

"Great! So we'll just be on our way…" Tangy said, trying to get them out of the situation.

"Wait!" Mike said. "Don't you guys want a souvenir? I have a picture a drew and colored this morning… I think I autographed it already…"

Tangy panicked again. "NO, DON'T-"

"I'd LOVE it!!" Kasplosion squealed.

Mike walked out of the room, saying he'd be right back with the picture, while Kasplosion and Tangy bounced together – Kasplosion with excitement and Tangy out of nervousness.

Mike came back into the room. "I couldn't find it anywhere!"

"Huh… that's weird…" Bryan said.

"Oh well, that's too bad!" Tangy said. She laughed nervously. "I guess we'll just be on our way, then! BUH-BYE!"

Tangy quickly pulled Kasplosion away, and after driving away in their hover car, they were back home.

oOoOo

"What was with the quick getaway, Mac?"

"Well, I kind of… STOLE… that picture…"

Kasplosion gasped. "But I was gonna do that!"

Tangy shrugged. "Sorry, Cheese Puff. But what if SHARED the picture?"

"Yay! Sounds good to me, Macadamia!"

Tangy slumped. "Is it just me, or are our nicknames making you hungry?"

A/N: Yay! Done with this chapter! Man, I want a picture like that… Anyways! I'm so excited! Our band won first in our first marching competition of the year! XD Everybody say yay!! Okay, so once again, I hope you liked your codename, Kasplosion!

Happy day 2 of Kasplangy Week!! :D

Tangy :D


	3. Day 3: Dance Party

A/N: Ooh, when I came up with this idea, it sounded like it could be made of win! So this will hopefully turn out okay…

Disclaimer: I don't feel like doing this… Sokka, YOU do it!

Sokka: No!

Me: Yes!

Sokka: Make me, you… you person-who-doesn't-own-Avatar!!

Me: -smirks- Thanks, Sokka!

Sokka: No prob - …aw, MAN!!

Me: Say I don't own the Cha Cha Slide, either.

Sokka: No! No, you – you person-who-doesn't-own-the-Cha-Cha-Slide! …DANG IT!!

Summary: IT'S PARTY TIME!! XD Kasplosion and I throw a rocking dance party for the cast of Avatar! Put on your boogie shoes, and let's get to jamming!!

Day 3

"I feel like dancing," the young author Tangy said.

"Me, too!" her fellow author Kasplosion said. "We should have a party!"

Tangy gasped. "Great idea!" Suddenly, her face sunk. "But… who would we invite?"

"You're right," Kasplosion said. "I mean, our other real-life friends don't really exist in our fanfiction… what if we invited people from Avatar?"

Tangy gasped again. "ANOTHER great idea! This is just the kind of fic where we can make anything happen, INCLUDING having people from TV shows come to our house and dance!"

"Man, we are just too cool."

"Agreed."

oOoOo

Tangy and Kasplosion sat at the former's kitchen table. Markers, crayons, scissors, papers, a laptop, pencils, sharpeners, brushes and paints lay scattered on the table around them as the two girls sat in thought.

"So what should the invitations look like?" Tangy asked out loud.

"I don't know…" Kasplosion said. "Maybe we should put Appa and Momo on them!"

"But what if the other characters get jealous?"

"Right… Ooh, we can put a different element symbol in the corners!"

"That's good!" Tangy said. "Now, what should we say on them?"

The two thought.

"Hmm…"

"Hmm…"

"Hmm…"

"What about… 'you're invited to an Avatar Dance Party'?" Tangy suggested.

"Ooh, good! Now… let's draw!"

They began to scribble away. After an hour or 2, all of the invitations had been drawn out.

"Yay! We're done!"

"Aw, man!" Tangy said. "I drew everything the wrong color!"

"Really?" Kasplosion asked. "What colors?"

"Well," Tangy began, "the water symbol is red, the air symbol is blue, the earth symbol is yellow, and the fire symbol is green. Do you think that's bad?"

"Nah, I wouldn't worry about it. I did the same thing."

oOoOo

"Okay, the invites are in the mail."

"TIME TO DECORATE!!"

Streamers began to fly. Red, yellow, green, and blue could be found anywhere you looked. Balloons were inflated and took up the outer edges of the room. The sofas and tables were moved out of the living room along with the TV and the various other items. Christmas lights were strung to the ceiling to give it a cool, glow-y look. The lights were turned off and…

"…Is this really my living room?"

"…I THINK so…"

Tangy turned the lights back on. "Yup, it's my living room. It's just so…"

"Clean?"

"I was going for different, but yes."

oOoOo

Ding dong!

"I'll get it!" Kasplosion yelled. She ran to the door and –

"Wow! ALL of you came at once?"

"Well," Sokka said, "we ALL did just come from the same place."

"Where was that?"

"Our TV show!" Aang answered.

oOoOo

The party was in swing. The music was blasting and everyone was dancing.

Tangy and Kasplosion were dancing next to each other. "Man," the latter said over the music, "this party sure is AWESOME!!"

"Yeah, it is!" Tangy replied. "I mean, you'd think that something bad would have happened by now, but so far, nothing-"

There was suddenly an explosion. "What the-"

"Get away from my man, floozy!"

Tangy and Kasplosion sighed. "Did you invite Meng?" they asked each other at the same time.

"Wait," said Kasplosion. "If you didn't invite her, and I didn't invite her…"

"She's crashing our party!" Tangy said in shock.

"Oh, no she di'in't!" Kasplosion said, snapping her fingers in a Z formation.

The two ran over to where an angry Meng was shouting at the formerly dancing Katara and Aang.

"Meng, what are you doing?" Aang shouted.

"Oh, hey sweetie!" Meng said, becoming sugar sweet. "I was just… telling Zuko here to not touch my… muffin! Yeah, that's it…"

"Did we set up muffins at the snack table?" Tangy asked.

"I don't think we did…" Kasplosion answered.

"What?!" Zuko freaked. "I don't have a muffin! Unless you were talking about Mai… in which case, that would be really weird…"

"You know what? I'm gonna go…" Meng said, shuffling away. "I'll call you, Aang!" And with that, she zipped away.

"She calls you?" Katara asked.

"Constantly," Aang sighed in a depressing manner.

"Er… Yay! We solved the problem!" Kasplosion said.

"Um… yeah, we did!" Tangy high-fived her fellow author.

"You guys didn't do squat!" Toph said.

"We threw this party, didn't we?" Tangy snapped back.

oOoOo

"Okay, so who all is here again?"

"Aang, Sokka, Toph, Katara, Appa and Momo are outside, Mai, Ty Lee, Suki and the Kyoshi Warriors, Haru, Jet and his gang, Roku was able to make it, Iroh, Piandao, Bumi, Song, Jin, Teo, Jun, Pakku, Long Feng, Ju Di, the Dai Li, the Earth King and Bosco, Ursa, Chong and Lily, Yue, Zhao, Ozai, Azula, Coco, On Ji, Guru Pathik, the cabbage guy, the foaming mouth guy, all the Fire Nation school kids, and… other people…"

"Wow… did we really make all those invitations?"

oOoOo

"Is it just me, or is Jet staring intently at us?"

Kasplosion looked and indeed, Jet was looking straight at the amateur authors.

"…Do we have spinach in our teeth?"

"Man, I knew we shouldn't have gotten that spinach dip…"

"But it WAS pretty good…"

Jet walked over to the two girls. "Hey, babes."

Kasplosion and Tangy just stood there.

"…Excuse us?"

"Could you run that by us again?"

There was a shiver in the ground.

Jet smirked. "Was that an earthquake, or did I just rock your world?"

"Nope!" they heard Toph yell. "That was just me, earthbending."

Tangy and Kasplosion stood in silence once more.

"…Dang it…" Jet said, and walked away.

oOoOo

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

"Uh-oh," Kasplosion muttered.

Tangy bit her lip. "Maybe we shouldn't have invited Azula…"

"Especially in her condition."

"Although, it made a good episode."

"Ooh, no doubting that!"

They ran to watch what was going on.

"Azula," Aang was saying, "just calm down, and-"

"NEVER!" the princess shouted. "YOU'RE MINE, AVATAR!!"

"Should we do something?"

"I'd rather just watch the fight."

"GO AZULA!!" Ozai shouted from somewhere in the forming crowd or people.

"Azula, calm down…" Iroh said. "Let's just get you back into your straight jacket, and-"

"NO!" Azula pushed the old man away.

"What do you want, Azula?" Aang sighed.

"I WANT YOU AS MY PRISONER, FOOL! BOW DOWN TO MY AWESOMITY! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

Aang just shook his head.

"FIGHT ME, FOOL! FIGH T ME!!"

"No."

Azula faltered. "Wait… wha?"

"I don't want to fight! I came here to party!"

"Well… what if I killed your girlfriend? HA! WHAT ABOUT THAT?!"

Aang bit his lip.

"Go for some drama, Aang!" Tangy shouted.

"Yeah!" Kasplosion shouted. "Say something like… 'I'll never let you take Katara! I love her!' Or Sokka could say that about Toph… I like that one better…"

Aang sighed. "Okay, do whatever you want with me. Just don't hurt Katara."

"No, Aang! Don't do it!" Katara shouted.

"THERE'S the drama," said Kasplosion.

"It's funny…" said Tangy. "I mean, whenever the bad guy tries to take down the hero by threatening to kill the hero's girlfriend, and the hero says to kill him and not his girlfriend, and the girlfriend says, 'No, don't do it!', don't you think if the guy HAD let the bad guy kill his girlfriend, she'd be kind of mad?"

"Hm…" Kasplosion thought. "Maybe things ARE all about the dramatics…"

"Not that this matters or anything," Sokka broke in, "but I didn't understand a word of what you just said."

The evil laughing had started again. "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

"Oh, geez…" Tangy and Kasplosion muttered.

"MWAHAHAHAHA…hahahaha…ha… You know what? I don't feel like killing anymore. I'm gonna go take a bubble bath."

And Azula left.

"Well… that was odd."

Katara hugged Aang tightly and he gladly returned it.

"Aww!" Tangy cooed.

"Wait for it…" Kasplosion said.

"Wait for what?" asked Tangy.

"Oh, Toph! I'm madly in love with you!"

Tangy blinked. "Was… was that just SOKKA who said that?!"

"Mmhmm." Kasplosion nodded, smirking.

"How'd you do that?"

"I wrote that on Toph's nametag."

"Niiiiiiice."

oOoOo

"You know what song they haven't played yet?" Tangy asked.

"Which one?"

"The Cha Cha Slide."

Kasplosion gasped. "OMG, I'MMA PLAY IT!!" And she ran off to where Bumi was DJ-ing.

The Cha Cha Slide was soon blasting through the room.

"OMA, I HEART THIS SONG!" Zuko squealed.

"…That's not creepy at all," said Toph sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Let's dance!" Ty Lee said.

"Whatever…" Mai sighed.

The characters and the authors all shuffled and moved to the song, energized and happy.

oOoOo

Tangy sighed. "That was fun!"

"Too bad it's over…" Kasplosion said.

"Well, at least we have all these leftover snacks to eat!"

"Let's avoid the spinach dip, though. It reminds me of Jet."

Both shivered.

"You know," said Zuko, staggering up behind them, "y'all should really-" He was interrupted by his hiccup. "Really do this again some – some time. WOOOOOO!!"

The two friends just looked at him.

"I REEEAALLLYY like dancing. TO THE LEFT, TO THE LEFT!!" Zuko took a couple of unstable steps to the left before tumbling to the ground, asleep.

Although, not before muttering, "I love towels…"

Kasplosion and Tangy continued to stare down at him.

"Dang it! I thought Sokka was joking when he said he was gonna spike the drinks with cactus juice…"

A/N: Ta-dah! I RRREEEAAALLLYY like this one! It's way better than the other two, I think. The ending wasn't particularly great… but then again, when are my endings EVER great?

HAPPY DAY 3 OF KASPLANGY WEEK!! XD

Tangy :D


End file.
